Alphabet Weekend
by ridingdamon
Summary: When an article in a magazine excites both Damon and Elena, they decide to try it out. But unfortunately for the other, they never play fair. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore house, besides the usual two, was empty like it normally was. Elena and Damon sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, silence filled the room. They almost barely got to just sit and be quiet with each other, so they savored the moment. Damon sat, almost in a trance while he watched the flames build, crackle. Elena's back was against Damon's chest, reading a Cosmopolitan magazine which she really only read for the sex tips, that usually came in handy most of the time, or all the time. An article caught her eye and she quickly took to it. It was titled "A - Z of Kinky". It was an alphabet of common kinky sex habits with each letter.

"Oooh.." She hummed as she skimmed down the page. Damon turned his head to her, the noise was soft but it couldn't have been louder to him.

"What?" he asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder and sneaking a look of the page she was so drawn to. He chuckled, "So this is where you've learned how to be amazing in bed? I should thank..." his voice trailed off for a second as he grabbed the magazine, keeping the page open but flipping over to the cover. "...Cosmopolitan."

Elena rolled her eyes, but when she felt his lips on her shoulder, giving her a cute reassuring kiss that he was just kidding, she sighed. She knew he could be a sarcastic ass but he always made up for it.

"Hey, I'll have you know I take this stuff very seriously. Don't forget this gave me some great tips on how to give YOU those mind blowing orgasms that, might I remind you, I give you so well. Who cares where I got them from?" she replied, throwing her head back on his chest and flashing her cute little smile.

He raised his eyebrows at her words, "Oh yeah? Like what?". Elena dropped her head back down to her magazine so he wouldn't see her now bright red cheeks. That was one question she just couldn't answer. She cleared her throat, "That's for me to know and you to.. not know"

Damon smirked. "Well, if you take them as seriously as you say, why don't we try, uh.." he paused, overlooking the page again and coming to a stop on one he found quite pleasing, "Nipple clamps."

Elena sat up and turned to him. "You're not serious?" she blurted out. She was confused, but at the same time kind of aroused that he was actually suggesting this. Not to mention for him to fall on the same letter that just a few minutes before she was oogling at..

"Why not? Apparently they," he paused again, mockingly reading off the description, "give sensation in a wide range of intensity". He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows as he turned back to her. Elena couldn't help but smile, as much as she tried not to.

"In fact," he pulled himself off the couch and headed for the kitchen. A bit of clashing and clanging and he came back out with a big round bowl in his hands. "Why don't we try _all_ of them? We can write them down and put them in here. Make a game out of it."

Elena's eyes darted from the bowl, back to his face, and then back down to the magazine in her hands. She glanced at the article again and laughed, "It says we should do this on weekend. Every weekend we come back and pick one and take turns doing them."

Damon sat down on the couch beside her and smirked. "Okay, how about this. Whoever's turn it is, the other has to do it, and they can't stop them".

Elena nodded and nuzzled herself into the crook of Damon's neck, nipping at the smooth skin and then pulling away. Damon sighed, "This is gonna be a long 26 weekends"

"Starting now," she whispered, dragging her fingers under his chin, pulling him towards her as she leaned in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Damon kept his eyes on her as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, unable to look away. "You should probably go to that sex shop around the corner, huh?" her exposed breasts jiggling away as she pinched her nipples and moaned softly, teasing him.

Damon could feel the erection in his pants growing, he jumped up and made his way to the door without a second thought. Well, other than Elena's boobs jiggling in his face.

"Don't forget your wallet!" she shouted, trying to hold back her laughter. He shook his head and quickly patted the sides of his pants checking his pockets, thankfully finding it in the left one. _Did he really forget where it was? Of course he did. _

The door shut behind him and Elena kicked up her shirt from the floor and tip toed her way to the staircase, leaving it at the bottom and continuing her way up. A few more steps and she let her shorts fall. A few more and she took her underwear off and spiraled it over the railing. When she got to the top she kicked her socks in the hallway.

A trail of her clothes up the stairs for him to follow when he got back home. She made her way into their bedroom, sprawling out naked on their bed.

At this point she wasn't sure if showing him that article was a good or bad idea, but she was going to find out soon. And that was just as exciting to her.

She lay there enjoying the moment before a few minutes later she heard the front door slam shut and footsteps up the stairs. _Wow, that was fast. _

Damon walked in the bedroom twirling her underwear around his finger in one hand and a small bag with things clashing around in the other. He took admiration to the beautiful naked woman laying in his bed before snapping her underwear into the palm of his hand and walking over to her.

Setting the bag down he took two clamps out and pulled himself up on the bed and settled infront of her. They locked eyes on each other for a brief moment before Damon leaned down and took each of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them. As he clamped the hardened buds and looped the chain through to connect them, Elena let out a small moan against her will.

Damon smirked, taking out one final clamp from the bag. Elena's face went red.

"But.. I don't have any more nipples" She raised her eyebrows, her heart racing.

"I know." Damon replied, both his eyes and the cold metal trailing down her body to another hard bud.

Elena's eyes widened when she caught on to what he was planning.

"Damon, no!" she squealed, slamming her legs shut. "That wasn't part of the agreement"

He chuckled, placing his hands on Elena's knees, "Maybe not, but you did agree to not stopping me" continuing to force them open and he moved in closer, making her unable to close her legs. "My turn, my rules Elena."

A huge grin crossed her face at his words, "Oh Damon, those words are gonna bite you so hard."

"As long as it's you doing the biting."

He shoved her underwear into her mouth and demanded she keep it there. So far so good.

The clamp snapped down on her clit and Elena screamed, the somewhat gag now muffling her sounds as Damon looped the remaining bit of chain through the last one so they were all connected.

He slid his hand to the middle of Elena's stomach, grabbing the part of the chain where everything meets, pulling them upwards, the clamps with it.

"You misbehave, I pull".

Elena's terrified face had soon faded into an aroused one as the sensations now rushing through her body from the clamps had her moaning without even being touched yet.

At this moment Damon couldn't have been happier that he wasn't wearing a belt today. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them off, not only of him but the bed, revealing the monster that had been suffocating in it's prison.

Damon stroked his hard member against her core and her whole body twitched. Her senses were heightened now, she was no stranger to pain.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Foot in mouth, Damon! **

**It**** will be fun indeed.**

**I've already written a few more chapters for this, but here's the first one! **

**I'm going to be writing more of this, so let me know what you think and if I should keep going! **

**Ideas are most definitely welcomed.**

**My friend Anna gave me this idea and I think I could have a lot of fun with it.**

**:***


	2. Chapter 2

So many sensations spiraling through her body, but the one that continuously pushed through to the top was pain, obviously.

Elena gasped when she felt Damon's rock hard member just barely sway over her core, her whole body burning with need for him; to be inside of her, to pull those clamps and make her squeal.

Damon and Elena's sex life was often very kinky and there were usually no limitations but this game was a step up, a toss up of the things they have done, and things they haven't, and they were more than willing to play it.

She wanted to tell him so bad to just take her but it wouldn't do much good with her own panties stuffed in her mouth.

Damon didn't have to touch her to know she was soaking wet already, inserting the tip and then pulling back out to tease her, only to have Elena's juicing dripping down his dick. That was his first clue.

The added sensations of the clamps plus Damon's slow thrusting motions hit her in all the right places.

This was a new kind of pain she was experiencing and she had no intention to stop it, she really didn't want to. Elena loved a challenge, but this time it was Damon doing the challenging and he definitely knew how to push her buttons in all the right ways. _Bless that magazine._

Too many thoughts were racing through Elena's mind now to stop and think what the hell was happening, although the smile on her face could have said it all.

Damon twirled the chain between his fingers, teasing her with them as he increased the pace of his thrusts ever so slightly, watching the expressions on her face change, practically getting off on the fact that she loved it too.

His words repeated in her head; _You misbehave, I pull. _

Intrigued by those demands, Elena spat her panties in Damon's face. Did that count as misbehaving? He smirked as he gripped the chain again and pulled harder, causing Elena to scream out, jolts of pain and pleasure sparking, a whimper escaping her lips. Dammit.

With some of the most sensitive parts of her literally in Damon's hands, for him to do whatever he wants with them sent tingles throughout her body and straight to those parts whenever he tugged. But damn if it wan't thrilling for both of them.

Each time he pulled, she fought back the need to beg for more, the fire in her stomach was building faster and faster, and she could no longer hide her seductive little smile that showed she loved it.

Damon didn't care much for the gag, that was just a bonus. Overall he was just happy that she was loving it as much as he was, even if she tried to do the opposite.

"You like it, don't you?" his voice husky, his motions pushing faster inside of her. Elena avoided the question as best she could, pretending not to in fear that he might stop if he knew she did. Too late.

Elena shook her head and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard, she was never good at lying, especially when Damon had the upperhand to pull the truth out of her. He yanked on the chains again, "Sorry, what was that?"

This was so unfair, "FUCK, YES, YES I LOVE IT!" she screamed. Damon released the chains from his grip and leaned down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her breathless pleading lips. Had her hands not been forced to stay under the pillow she would have been all up in Damon's gorgeous black locks.

"Good girl." he whispered.

He had purposely slowed down each time he felt her tighten up, but he was no longer toying with her as he fully increased his pace and began to thrust into her aggressively.

"Pull th-them.." Elena's voice practically pleading between moans. Her breathing calmer now, her moans softer, but she was still on red alert.

He planted kisses down to her neck and nibbled on her sweet spot, as if rewarding her.

Coming back up he looked surprised at her request and he picked up the connecting chain and yanked on them, the sensations causing her body to tense up and her inner walls to clench. Between the immense thrusts and the clamps squeezing her most sensitive spots, the intensity of her orgasm came in waves, clashing against Damon and dragging a loud groan out of him as he was practically thrown into oblivion, or what felt like it. _Holy shit._

Damon pulled out of her and continued to kiss weakly down her body, making his way to her breasts, removing one of the clamps and swirling his tongue lightly around the extra sensitive bud, soothing the soreness. Elena did her best to control her moans but it just wasn't possible. His touch was electrifying. One step further, he pinched her nipple between his teeth and her screams echo'd the room.

"If there was ever a time I was glad that we didn't have any neighbours.." Damon laughed, moving to her other breast and removing the second clamp, treating it the same as he did her previous.

"Just this time?" Elena joked, biting her lip.

Damon lifted his head up, his chin resting on her stomach, "Good point." he smiled, dropping his head and kissing the rest of the way down to the last one.

When he reached the bottom, he placed his tongue against her entrance and licked his way up her slit, coming to a hault at the confined swollen bud.

Elena sucked in a hard breath when he released her from her prison and tossed it with the others. Her body shook with anticipation when his tongue met her clit, soothing it with light, circular strokes.

She threw her head down onto the pillow and arched her back a little bit. After all that torture, some praise was nice.

Syke. Damon softly hummed against the sensitive bud and that was enough to send her over the moon, or at least almost off the bed.

Damon slithered his way up and next to her, her back settling against the cold headboard which somehow gave her a sense of relief. He reached his index finger under her chin and pulled her towards him, their eyes locked onto each other for a moment before he pressed another soft kiss to her beautiful lips.

Elena smiled, finally able to do what she's wanted to do all day; _touch him_. She traced her fingers on his bare chest and trailed them up and into his hair. Their foreheads falling against each other, he let out a soft moan at her touch.

"You just wait until it's my turn next weekend, Salvatore."

"I can't wait"

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**What letter will Elena choose next? What will she do to Damon, or make him do?**

**Kinky times ahead!**

**I guess we can rule out the letter N now, huh?**

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Follow me on Tumblr? - ridingdamon**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Elena joined in the living room where the game had first been decided on. Damon held out the bowl that he had previously submitted with pieces of paper of each letter of the alphabet written on them and their 'kinky' terms.

He shuffled the bowl and Elena dropped her hand in, picking out a piece of paper and glancing at it, almost secretively, not letting Damon see what it was.

A mischievous grin crossed her face and she jumped up from her spot on the couch and cleared her throat excitedly.

"I'll be right back!" She squealed as she took off up the stairs.

Digging through their cluttered closet, Elena finally found what she was looking for. It was red and white, and it was sexy. She slipped out of her baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts and slid the outfit on, accessories as well and made a quick pit stop to the bathroom mirror and spiced up her hair a little bit to match. She was determined to look the part.

As she made her way downstairs, Damon's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing her skimpy little nurse costume from Halloween, completed with the white fishnet stockings, underwear not included.

"I'm not complaining or anything but it would help if I knew what I was up against here." He chuckled, looking her up and down as she approached the couch.

Elena dropped the piece of paper that had her letter and its term onto Damon's lap which read;

_F - Fantasy Role play_

Damon's eyes quickly darted from the piece of paper back to Elena. They had role played a few times in their relationship but they would be silly about it or they would break character easily but this time was different, this time they agreed they had to do whatever they picked and Elena gave no fucks.

His mind became a war zone - Fantasy. Role play. Nurses outfit. Doctor.. Patient.. _Oh no._

Elena smirked and wrapped her hands around Damon's arm, essentially telling him to stand up, "This way, please" she said in her sweetest voice.

He followed her to one of the guest bedrooms upstairs and she sat down on the bed, patting the empty space next to her to which he took.

Sure, they role played some of their other fantasies before but Elena never brought this one to light, let alone told Damon about it. Doctors and nurses? Hmm.

"Now I'm just gonna take some of your blood.." She said in a hush tone as she moved in closer to Damon and extracted her fangs, nipping at his neck and sucking up the blood now dripping off of him.

Damon's eyes widened at the sudden gesture but he quickly stopped her, "Elena, we said no vamp tricks."

"What vamp tricks?" she teased, licking her lips of the delicious taste of his blood. Elena was still using the same sweet voice as she gently placed her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She reached her leg over him to give herself better leverage and shifted against him purposely.

Her outfit was so short and tight that it was hard for her to maneuver around like she was without it riding up, but it was Elena, and she always made it work.

"Oh, Nurse Elena, I think I might need some mouth to mouth resuscitation" Damon smirked, patting his chest playfully, his hands grasping her hips and swaying her back and forth so smoothly that she almost didn't even notice.

"Ah, ah, ah, no talking," she placed her index finger over his lips and shushed him, a light giggle escaping her, "Or no reward at the end."

Regardless of his snarkiness, she couldn't help but smile at his request and leaned down, her face an inch away from his but she didn't budge. Taking in the gorgeous sight of his body from her perspective she noticed something and shook her head. "So messy. Looks like you're gonna have to take that off.." She tried to sound displeasing but her arousal took over, causing her to stutter through her words. Damon looked down and noticed the blood had seeped into his shirt.

She pressed her hips against his before she slid off of him slowly and then pushed off the bed, looking on in admiration as he stripped down in front of her.

"Look at you, all buff and stuff. And those muscles.. Do you work out?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Whether Damon played along or was just his usual cocky self didn't matter to Elena, it was her turn and she knew exactly which direction she was taking.

Damon slowly made his way towards Elena, almost like a predator stalking its prey. He mocked her earlier tactics as they came face to face. _Wait, wasn't this her game?_

Elena pursed her lips at the tall, muscular man standing infront of her, trying not to break her character. _Soon, _she thought. Damon leaned in as if to kiss her but instead she threw her hand up between their faces, stopping him and pushing him back toward the bed.

"How inappropriate, Mr. Salvatore," she paused, clearing her throat nervously. She looked him up and down and then pointed to his crotch, "Pants. Drop 'em."

"Talk about inappropriate." Damon replied sarcastically as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, kicking them off his ankles and leaving him only in his superman boxers that, ironically, Elena had bought for him.

A small smirk played across her face when she saw them, and how good he looked in them. "Now sit back down so I can examine you."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, then.." she paused for a second and popped open the top button on her dress, filling out her cleavage beautifully, "No reward." topping it off with a slight lip bite that had Damon stumbling onto the bed in seconds.

Much to his favor, Elena did what she did very well, and it was quite thrilling. She walked over and hopped down next to him again, picking up his arm and placing two fingers onto his wrist, checking his pulse, or lack of, but whatever. "Good." she hummed softly, dropping his arm and trailing her fingers down his body and sliding into his boxers. "One more."

Damon suddenly found himself fighting against his greater impulses as the monster was no longer confined by his tight pants, but instead Elena. It was hard to tell which one was worse at the moment.

As she stroked his growing erection, feeling the thickness pulsating in her grip, Damon let out an unexpected groan which intrigued Elena even more. "Your pulse is increasing very strongly. I wonder why that is." she said, her voice harbouring a fake surprised tone when she dropped her head and disguised her laugh with a cough.

"It's obviously been a while since I've had this kind of check up." he groaned again, his eyes failing to look away from her breasts that were nearly jumping out of her dress.

The torture he was probably feeling was nothing compared to what he did to her, and even though a week later she was still sore, she was also persistent.

_My turn, my rules. _Those words replayed in her head before she even put her hand in that bowl, much as they did now, she told him she was gonna get him back and she always kept her word.

"I'm gonna need you to lay back." and with that, it was like Damon lost all feeling in his body because he was down.

Elena released her hand and returned to her position on top of him, her arousal getting the best of her when she felt his erection rubbing against her core, straddling him roughly over his boxers. It was a bad idea to not wear underwear.

Shit.

"Why are these still on? You're not following the rules, I might have to punish you."

"I think you've already accomplished that."

Was Damon Salvatore admitting defeat? Imagine that. But Elena didn't want to imagine it, she wanted to do it and do it best.

Shifting herself a little bit, she pushed his boxers down and his erection sprang forward against his stomach. Point Elena. A soft moan escaped her lips when she stroked him again, her slit pushing up the length of his member, back and forth in a slow motion.

"So, what does this require?" He asked, choking back a hard groan.

"I'm, uh, I'm just.. checking your breathing."

Elena nearly lost herself when she brought his member to her entrance. Lost in a sea of sexual tension, not only punishing him, but she was punishing herself now too. "Now, inhale.." she instructed him, her real voice nearly breaking through as she pushed herself onto him, heaving in a quick breath as Damon did. She moved slowly, grinding him smoothly, he filled her in all the right ways.

"And exhale.." she lifted herself back up slightly, careful not to break their connection, it was as if she was telling herself what to do rather than Damon. They both followed her intructions as her eyes fluttered closed, opening again only to find him staring back at her intensely.

Their eyes locked onto each other and their breathing increased but remained steady.. She had prolonged this all day that it surprised her when she really realized how much she actually wanted him.

"And in one more time.." she pushed down again, not realizing how wet she really was until she was dripping all over him. On the outside, she could hide it. But on the inside her body was fighting, the fire in her stomach burning with need. They didn't have to say anything to know how good they made each other feel, their facial expressions were a point well made, along with the added touch of Damon's hands on her hips and _oh crap, what's my name again?_

Elena rode him at a steady pace, they moved together so perfectly that it only took a second for her to forget what was happening and fall into the motions. Coming back to reality, she took a deep breath, "And, um, out." quickly pulling back with a breathy gasp escaping her pursed lips.

A cocky smirk crossed Damon's face as his eyes moved to her chest, "You, uh, you have a little.. something on you. Let me get it." he trailed his hands up to the remaining few buttons still done up and ripped it, buttons flying everywhere. "There we go".

Her eyes widened, she tried to look upset but a smile forced its way across her lips instead. She ripped the rest, tossing it to the floor and embracing her nakedness, "I never liked this dress anyway," she sighed, "Too restricting."

"I guess I did you a favor then." Damon raised his eyebrows, his hands sliding down her body and finding their original place at her hips and teasingly bucked his hips upwards into her, pulling another gasp from Elena.

"Yes, I suppose you did." she replied, her body practically trembling under the mere touch of him that she longed to feel all day.

She leaned down, hovering just above him as she did earlier but with a much different intention. "Now," whispering softly, "I just, need to.." she sighed and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips, arching her back as she continued to grind him in slow, soothing motions. Pulling away she smiled cutely, "do that."

His lips felt like paradise and she was enjoying her vacation.

"Woah, isn't this against the rules, Nurse Elena?" he said sarcastically as his fingers grazed her lips. His jaw dropped and then closed with a smirk.

Elena shook her head, complete with an eye roll and she cupped his jaw with her hand, "Shut up." dropping down again with a rougher kiss to his lips, pushing the rest of her body up before parting their lips and fully sliding onto his member once more. She had been fighting against her ambitions all day and she didn't care anymore.

Leaning back and placing her hands behind her on his legs for better leverage, she was no longer in a slow or smooth mood as she brought her feet up to replace her knees and pushed down onto him aggressively, taking him all in with each thrust. Moving up and down she increased her pace as well as her moans, the second not by choice. Cupping his face in his hands at the sudden transition and sensations he was now feeling, Damon failed to hold back his own sounds.

Finally able to act on what she wanted, she had no desire to keep still as she pushed off from behind her and sprung forward, falling into Damon, her hands desperately ruffling through his black locks then trailing down to caress his face and their lips met in a rough, passionate kiss. Bringing his legs up, Damon stopped her, shifting himself to change positions as he gripped her hips and held her up while bucking his own upwards and into her with a hard thrust, and then another, and another, causing Elena to heave a loud moan against Damon's lips.

Heavy breaths and hard moans were shared between them while being unable to detach from each others mouths and thrusting perfectly in sync.

Taking a page from Elena's earlier cheats, Damon whoosed her over onto her back, plumbing into her with another hard thrust but forcing Elena to retaliate, flipping him back over. "My turn" she huffed.

"You are so sexy when you take control." he grunted.

"Baby, I'm more than that." she replied, giving him one final kiss before sliding off the bed and settling down in front of him, taking his member in her hands and licking her way up his thick length before taking him in her mouth.

Elena knew he was coming close and she wanted to finish him off in one of the best ways she could.

She dropped down, embracing him more and more with each bob of her head and twirling her tongue around the head of his member each time she resumed for air.

"God!" he groaned, she had a talent for deep throating and she never disappointed.

"You know you can use my name." Elena joked as she came back up. Was this a bad time to make jokes?

The silly look on her face had faded into arousal as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard, he was basically crumbling and it was because of _her. She _was doing this to him.

Elena increased her pace as she stroked him harder, placing her mouth just over the tip and twirling her tongue around. Her free hand slipping down between her own legs and rubbing her clit furiously, trying to keep her sounds controllable.

She was already sensitive as it was from their earlier shenanigans and the sensations now harshly flowing throughout her body were skyrocketting. Her mouth dropped onto his member completely, sucking, stroking.

With the addition of her moans vibrating onto him, Damon was gone, and his destination was Elena's mouth.

Releasing her mouth from him, she swallowed her prize and licked her lips free of any remaining. Pulling herself back up on the bed, she sighed.

"This is fun."

"It is. I also think you should be promoted for your job. Although, you made need a new outfit."

"And I think you should pick the next letter."

Damon chuckled as he rolled off the bed and weakly made his way over the dresser, reaching his hand in the bowl, pulling out a folded piece of paper and opening it. His eyes widened as he let out a loud laugh.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

He didn't reply, he walked back over the bed and handed it to Elena, she quickly unfolded the paper to ease her curiosity but what she found only added more to her curious mind.

It read;

_X _

_X-Rated Porn_

* * *

**Woaaah, what!**

**These two are in for the ride of their lives. Don't you just love this game! I know I do xD**

**Also, thank you Google for that one, I may or may not be using a random letter generator to scramble these letters haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'd love to know what you guys think! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_A week ago - _

_Elena's eyes darted back and forth from the paper to him, noticing the cocky smile on his lips that was not going to be wiped away easily, "You know if you keep smiling like that your face is gonna freeze that way and I'm gonna laugh." she hissed._

_"Elena-" he started. _

_"No, Damon. I'm not doing that. Fuck it. Fuck it so hard in the ass that it can no longer be fucked. That's how I feel about it."_

_Damon raised an eyebrow, "What?" _

_"I don't know but I'm not doing it."_

_"Okay, how about we just watch porn together then?" _

_She exhaled sharply, "I can do that." _

_Damon chuckled again, "Nah."_

_"What?"_

_"I changed my mind. I like the other option" _

_"Fuck you" _

_"You want to" _

_"Yeah, but that's not the point." _

_Elena threw herself back, her head hitting the pillow hard enough to break through the bed. They watched porn together before, but the thought of making one was a much bigger step and had sort of an off feeling to it. She would never admit it, but she had imagined it before._

_"I just- I don't know.." _

_Damon picked up his boxers off the floor and slid them on before falling down on the bed beside her, "You know," he finally spoke up again, "We'd only be filming ourselves doing what we always do. But with a sexy twist, we can watch it after." _

_With Elena still facing the ceiling, her eyes shifted towards him, silently telling him to go on. He leaned down to her level, spreading himself out on the bed and whispered in her ear, "I'd make you watch it with me." _

_An unexpected shiver ran down her spine at his words. Shit._

_His voice softened, "And I'll whisper into your ear, like I'm doing right now, everything I felt in each moment of the video." _

_As he spoke, his fingers stroked lightly up and down her bare thigh, moving in and nipping at her ear, pulling back slightly between his teeth._

_Elena sighed heavily, quickly pulling away. She propped herself up on her elbows and turned towards Damon, "No one's gonna see it?" _

_"Believe me, nobody gets to see you like this but me." _

_It was than that she knew he was serious. Damon may be a cocky asshole at times, but he loved Elena. _

_"Okay." her voice quiet as she sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed, gathering her clothes off the floor and taking her time putting them back on. _

_Damon made his way over to her, settling behind her and pressing small kisses across her shoulder and neck, "Plus, if they sell well enough, we can just say it's Katherine." he added, jokingly._

_Elena cringed, turning around and smacking him with her shirt. "That's not funny!"_

_"Come on, it's a little funny." He grabbed her shirt out of her hands and dropped it back onto the floor, his hands grazing up and down her arms. _

_He rest his chin in the crook of her neck and heaved a cool breath against her sweet spot, she tried her best to avoid giving him any notes of satisfaction but her plan seemed to fly out the door as he dipped his fingers between her legs and gently rubbed her sensitive clit, the other hand massaging her breast. Her body jumping backwards into his chest._

_"Here we go again."_

* * *

Present -

Elena lay stretched out across the couch in the living room, her phone in hand, completely oblivious to almost everything around her in the moment, well, maybe not everything. The front door opened, she lowered her phone to her lips, taking in the sexy view of Damon in a black buttoned up shirt, his chest exposed. They shot each other a "hey" before separating again.

A little quick to the notion, Damon had just returned from buying a camera. Entering their bedroom he excitingly took to hiding it, squeezing it in between a couple of books on the bookshelf next to their bed, the colors of the camera settling well between the books deemed ultimate camouflage.

A few minutes later, Elena heard him calling for her. She set her phone on the table and hurried upstairs.

She leaned in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest when she was met with a nice view of Damon's butt as he stood staring out the window, the sun beaming down in his face.

"I'm curious, did you call me up here so you could show me your ass or?" she laughed.

Damon spun around when he heard her voice, a smile crossing his lips. "Enough about my ass and how about you get your ass in here?" he replied.

"Tempting.." she hummed, tip toeing a little further into the room. Looking him up and down as he moved in closer to her, she couldn't help but bite her lip. He was real, and he was hers.

"You need to stop looking so damn good." she blurted out finally coming together.

"Would you rather me be wearing a garbage bag?" He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly as if it were a sin, closing the space between them with an aggressive pull. Elena gasped, her hands falling onto his bare chest, eyes slowly trailing up his body to grasp onto his beautiful baby blues.

A pretty little smile edged its way across her lips and Elena's hands released from Damon, meeting his around her waist. Hands on top of his, she pushed them down more, showing him where she really wanted them.

Her eyes dropping from his eyes to his lips, her intentions were less subtle now as Damon followed her silent pleas and pressed his lips against hers, Elena's arms wrapping around his neck as they backed up towards the bed.

He sat down on the edge, trailing her hands down his neck to rest on his shoulders as his gave one last squeeze of her ass before rubbing up and down her back, she held her stance in front of him.

Bringing his hands around he scrunched each side of her shirt into his fists and tugged, Elena lifted her arms up, assisting him as he pulled it over her head and tossed it on the ground, her breasts bouncing freely. Their lips met again, but only for a short time as Elena sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard before releasing and ripping his own shirt open, pushing each side off his shoulders eagerly.

Now reaching around her bare waist he fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him. An involuntary giggle screeched out of her as she crashed on top of him.

"So, where is it?" She whispered, just barely pulling away from his lips.

"Where's what?"

Elena cocked a side smile and raised her eyebrows, she was testing him. She knew he wouldn't tell her where the camera was, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable as he previously stated and with knowing where it was she would have been more cautious, even she knew that.

"Hey, trust me." He said softly, fingers tangling through her long brown hair, Elena nodded. Eyes fluttered closed as their lips met again in a deeper kiss, a soft moan broke out between them.

There were few things Damon loved hearing more than anything, cue Elena's happy noises. Finally realizing that things were okay, Elena exhaled the rest of her worries out and began rocking her hips back and forth against Damon.

The bulge that was calmly resting in his pants was now pushing against them and Elena could feel his erection mocking her, pulsating into her with each rock of her hips. Camera what?

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, dancing with his. Nudging herself down a little bit, she traced a finger down his body, coming to stop and extending her hand, roughly stroking his member over his pants.

Lips attached, tongues entwined, Elena could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Her need for him becoming stronger and the fire in her stomach burning hotter, little by little, almost screaming inside of her until she could no longer hold back and avoid the monster, Elena pulled away from his lips and let out a hard gasp, trying to play it off by pressing a kiss to his chest.

Her distraction became Damon's advantange, he slid one hand into the middle of her back and the other down to her still covered butt and flipped her over, moving his hand down the rest of the way and guiding her legs around his waist. Her arms lay flat above her head, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her.

"It's okay, I wouldn't be able to control myself either." he smirked, his fingers following up her arms and pinning her hands under his.

Elena huffed, fighting against his one armed restraint only to fail.

Trailing open mouthed kisses down to her neck, Damon extracted his fangs and nipped at the soft skin, giving her a little taste of her own medicine, but more importantly a taste of what was to come. "Do I need to remind you who cheated first?" he responded hushing her whimpers, letting her arms go.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." she hissed back.

"Is that right? Then you won't mind-" his voice trailed off as he scraped his fangs down her chest bluntly, circling around her nipple. A mix of moans and whimpers and even a giggle escaped her as she combed her fingers through his messy hair. Jolts of different sensations running through her, she didn't know how to feel.

"Damon, stop, you're filming!" she squealed, "You have to be human!"

"Says who?" he mumbled, his head jumping towards each corner of the room, just for one specific spot to see if the camera was still on and on them, careful not to give his hiding spot away to Elena. Turning back to her, he smiled, "Human. Blood sucking vampire.. Who makes up these rules?"

Elena giggled, he shot her a smoldering glare and he dropped back down, swirling his tongue around the hard bud before taking it into his mouth and humming softly against it, the vibrations shot through her body and stemmed straight to her core as she jumped back. Damon stopped, smiling against her skin.

Blowing a breath of cool air against her sensitive pebbles to soothe them, he lifted his head up to face her, "Tell me, Elena," he continued, hands stroking up the side of her body and meeting in the middle, "Do I need to get the clamps out again? They seem to have recovered." brushing his hands over her breasts and squeezing her nipples between his fingers.

She bites her lip, hesitant to answer him. Part of her wants to say yes but she doesn't want to give that power to Damon. A smirk crosses her lips as she playfully slaps him, "Sorry babe, 26 letters, 3 down.. By my math you gotta wait 23 more times before that's even considered again."

Damon favored a fake frown before he chuckled, she could always bring light to any moment. His hands caressing her body ever so gently, gliding them up and down her curves as if she was one of those delicate glass sculptures placed in museums.

Stopping at the waistband of her shorts, he looked for confirmation to continue, but he didn't need her words, the glossed over look in her eyes alone were enough, batting her lashes at his silent question.

Tugging them down, he left her underwear in place, sliding her shorts down and off her ankles and tossing them wherever they would land, not wasting any time in kissing his way back up to her inner thighs and nipping at the soft skin.

Damon swiped a finger just underneath her, raising his eyebrows almost in shock at how wet she really was.

"You're soaked." a smirk forcing its way across his face, nails imprinting her skin as he scratched along her thighs, dragging his fingers up and down, purposely ignoring the area that was burning for him the most. "Do you want me to do something about that?"

Elena dropped her head down onto the bed, her chest rising and dropping heavily, "God, yes.." she moaned.

"I didn't hear a please." Damon insisted, teasing her, his fingers lightly tracing circles just above her covered centre.

Elena sucked in a hard breath, cupping her own breasts in her hands and pushing her hips into him more.

"Fucking please!" she cried out.

"Oh, yeah, that'll be a bonus to play back later when we're watching this."

"Yeah, why don't you say hi to our future selves while you're at it."

Damon smirked, "You know, that's a good idea," clearing his throat, he backed up a little bit and looked towards the ceiling, avoiding the camera at all costs, "Elena, I'm going to fuck the life out of you now, okay?"

Silence.

"Okay." he finished, answering his own rhetorical question.

A laugh broke out of Elena as she sat up, no longer wasting any more time and taking his words into action. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her, "So do it." meeting him with a hard kiss. She wasn't gonna give him the upper hand, let alone sit still.

Dragging one hand down and tugging on the waist of his pants, she let out a small whine against his lips when her fingers fumbled around trying to get his belt off. "Who made belts so hard to function with anyway?"

Damon chuckled, one last loop and she tossed it. Her focus on his zipper was fuzzy, she could have snapped it off if she really wanted to but he's had to buy a lot of new pants because of Elena's lack of self control, not wanting him to be another victim to that she withheld her strength.

He wanted them off as much as she did, he was sure the monster was suffocating in there. Two down, one to go. Sliding his pants off the rest of the way, he pushed her back down, Elena's legs spread for him like wildfire.

"Do you think you've earned this?" he sneered, stroking the head of his member up and down her dripping slit, "Have I teased you enough?"

"I don't know, what you're doing to me is probably affecting you just as much so, you tell me. Is it?"

"Hilarious." he groaned.

She batted her lashes again, this time in victory. _Point Elena._

Damon leaned down, hovering just above her and making no moves as he settled the head of his member against her entrance, eyes locked onto each other as he plunged into her, finally becoming one.

He watched as the look in her eyes faded from sweet seduction to _oh my fucking god,_ her jaw dropping, forming an O at his very touch.

Her legs tightening around his waist, hips pressing together, they moved perfectly in sync following each other into paradise.

They lay there, embracing each other, taking each other in without a care in the world.

Elena rest her hand on the back of Damon's neck, pulling him down into her own and sitting up a little bit, pecking kisses to his shoulder and down his arm, as if soothing him. After all the teasing they had endured, they were both overwhelmed.

Damon increased his pace, thrusting into her harder each time he pulled back. Elena's quiet moans were now louder, fighting with herself to hold on.

Elena's moans only adding more pressure, she felt so good on him he never wanted it to end.

"Fuck!" Damon grunted, no longer holding back as he shifted himself, plowing into her as hard as he could. He needed this, she needed this.

Gaining enough strength back, Elena whooshed Damon over onto his back, their embrace still in tact, she rocked her hips aggressively against him, the heat in the house was off but she could have sworn it was on full blast. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position. Wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage, she changed her pace and rocked her hips in a circular motion.

Skin to skin in every way, Elena barred her fangs and sunk them deep into Damon's carotid artery. For them, even pain was pleasure. Damon groaned, unable to control himself he seethed his own and latched onto her shoulder.

Letting go, their wounds quickly healed but the blood still remained, licking up every drop from their bodies before coming face to face once more, blood stained lips crashing against each other as Elena's gentle thrusts picked up again. She pushed herself forward in Damon's lap, need taking over, the paint on the wall begging to be redone.

Between the bed rocking furiously and the headboard crashing against the wall, destruction ensued as the bed frame caught onto the end of the bookshelf knocking over most of the books, as well as the camera hiding inside.

The shine of the camera lens caught Elena's eye and she smirked, pulling off of Damon and making her way over to the pile of destruction, picking it up off the ground, still on.

"Elena, I-" Damon started, a worried look on his face.

She quickly shushed him, a smirk crossing her lips, "I have an idea."

Expecting a completely different reaction, Damon raised his eyebrows at her words, waiting for her to speak again.

She turned the camera towards herself, lowering it and panning up her naked body, holding it up in the air and striking a pose before turning it towards Damon and jumping back on the bed in front of him excitedly.

"Fuck me." she said bluntly.

Damon's eyes darted to the object in her hands and back to her smiling face, arousal replacing shock as he snatched it from her, "You kinky little sh-" she didn't bother to let him finish, cutting him off with a hard kiss.

He held the camera up, getting in the perfect shot of their intense make out as their tongues fought for dominance.

Sliding his hand from her neck to the back of her head, Damon grabbed a handful of hair and spun her around, shoving her down and smushing her face into the bed sheets. Propping her ass upwards into doggy style, he inserted two fingers into her throbbing core, "Don't move." his voice cold.

He placed the camera in front of her, sliding it on an angle so he was in frame as well. Pumping his fingers excessively, Elena couldn't abide to his rules as she hiked her arms into a pushup position and jolted upwards only to be thrown back down again.

Her mouth hanging open but no sound coming out as he pumps harder, a slight screech finally found its way out as she released onto his fingers.

"That's a good girl." he smiles, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers of her juices, rewarding her with an ass slap. A breathy giggle squeezes passed the barrior.

Allowing her to get up, he also pulls himself to his knees and kneels over her to grab the camera. She sits up and turns around, wrapping her hand around his thick shaft and stroking it smoothly, both hands on the wheel. Damon holds the camera at his level, facing it downwards as Elena looks up at both of them, baring a seductive smile and licking her lips before swirling her tongue around the tip of his member. Her eyes remain steady on Damon as she closes her lips over the head and sucks on it. The heat of her mouth is too much as he rests a hand on the back of hers, watching her bob up and down, taking all of him into her mouth. His groans are enough for her to continue. Elena comes back up and releases her mouth, this time licking up and down his length before closing her mouth over the head again, sucking on it and stroking him faster. She lets out a soft hum against the tip, sending wild sensations through his body. "God, Elena!" he groans through grit teeth, throwing his head back and releasing into her mouth.

A small giggle escapes her after she wipes her mouth of his donation, continuing to press small kisses up his body until reaching back to his level and coming face to face, her hands following her lead. Grazing her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck again, she smiles, he smiles. Silence filled the room as she dropped her forehead to his, a soft kiss lingering on his lips, letting him taste himself on her.

"That's a good boy." she whispered in a mocking tone, her voice shaking.

Shit.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed, noticing the stutter in her voice he knew she wanted more. Hell, he wanted more.

"Spread your legs." he told her, pushing off his knees and laying back down underneath her. Elena positioned herself over him, holding his member against her entrance and pushing herself down all the way.

She let out a hard gasp as she took him all in once more. Damon pointed the camera down to where they became one, watching as she rode him, claimed him as her own. Slowly panning the camera up her working body, it was even more exhilerating.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like how I fill you?"

"Fuck yes" she moaned, throwing her head back, mouth falling open again as her hips rocked.

Damon sat up a little bit, grabbing the back of her head and making her look at him, as well as the camera.

"Tell the audience how you feel."

Taking a few seconds to collect her thoughts, she groaned as he hit all the right spots inside of her. Sitting up again, Damon cupped her jaw with his free hand before slapping her across the face, focusing the camera closer onto her, "I'm sorry what was that?"

A smile forced its way onto her lips in his forceful grip. She loved it when he got rough, "It feels so fucking good." she finally replied.

"There we go." With one hand holding the camera, the other trailed down her chest, roughly massaging her breasts as the increasing sounds from Elena told him everything he wanted to know.

She threw her head back again, biting her lip to keep from screaming, her methods not working out very well as soft whimpers were drawn out. It was than that Damon realized she was close when he began to feel her walls clench around him, pushing herself against him harder and changing her motions.

"Louder baby, I wanna hear you." he told her.

Her eyes slamming shut, her mouth dropping open, Damon set the camera down giving himself a better path. Hiking her up and bucking his hips, he thrust upwards into her with everything he had, Elena's screams echoed throughout the room as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

She sighed, feeling as if all her strength was just ripped away from her as she fell on top of him. Pulling out of her, Damon relaxed himself and gently rubbed her back.

Almost falling asleep in his arms, Elena heard some mumbles and lifted her head up from his chest to see him talking into the camera.

"Really?" she groaned, playfully slapping him to get him to shut up. He turned back to her, sharing a smile and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

He turned the camera off and placed it aside, "I can't wait to watch this later."

Elena nodded, rolling off of him and sighing, "Go get the bowl."

Following her lead, he rolled over and pushed himself off the bed, walking over to the dresser and picking up the bowl, bringing it back to her.

She reached in and pulled one out gradually, unfolding the paper and glancing at it intently. Elena raised her eyebrows, letting out a soft giggle as she looked up at him and bit her lip.

"You're in trouble, Salvatore." she squealed, handing him the paper.

He opened it, licking his lips in a quick manner as if they had dried out to nothing.

_G. _

_G-Spot. See how many times you can make your partner orgasm._

Damon shook his head with a laugh.

"On the contrary, prepare your pussy, babe."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to get this up, I've had writers block and I finally broke out of it. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Who do you think is winning so far? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Sunday - _

_"Elena!" _

_A magazine in hand, flipping through the pages as she lay sprawled out on her stomach on the bed, Elena ignored the voice that was calling her from downstairs._

_The bedroom quiet, peaceful.. Or not. A few seconds later the door burst open and Damon came through, a smile on his face and a remote in his hand._

_Elena sighed, turning towards him and eyeing the remote. "What's that for?" a confused look settling on her face, dropping the magazine down._

_"This is-" he hummed, his voice quickly trailing off as he pointed it to the big screen TV placed on his wall over the fire place and pressed a button._

_The image on the screen showed Damon fidgeting to hide the object and then backing away, continuing to call for Elena. _

_Her eyes widened and she pulled herself up when she heard her own voice repeat - "I'm curious, did you call me up here so I could look at your ass or?" realizing what it was._

_Damon sat down on the bed next to her, hands on her shoulders he pulled her into him, her back resting against his chest. _

_"Damon.." Elena started but was quickly cut off by his hand covering her mouth. _

_"Shh, you don't wanna miss the-" he paused, leaning down and blowing a small breath of air to the back of her neck, moving closer, "...all the good parts" softly whispering into her ear, correcting himself._

_Watching herself on the screen along with Damon's taunting and teasing threw Elena into sensory overload as she choked back a breath, as if forgetting how to breathe._

_Damon smirked against her skin, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her head back up to face the screen, "See how you arch your back like that? That's fucking sexy." he hushed._

_Fuck._

_Elena bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds around her but Damon made that impossible._

_Sure she wanted this, but at the same time she didn't know what she wanted._

_Elena was suddenly drawn to their position in that time, their noises were loud and Elena was gasping for air, "Ooh.." she hummed, watching herself ride him, "I think you broke me right there.. I was so sore for hours afterwards. I had to take a hot bath." She turned to him when she finished her sentence. _

_She looked at him with a smile, she didn't care anymore. Damon raised his eyebrows, surprised, "So that was the reason." _

_Elena sighed, "I just love it when you fuck me.." _

_"Technically, you were fucking me."_

_"Technically, shut up." _

_Damon traced his fingers up and down her arms, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her lips, "I can't. You make me feel so good."_

_Elena pulled away, her cheeks flushed and she smiled, "You make me feel amazing."_

* * *

Saturday morning -

Moving through the dark, finding his place in the valley of her slickness, the fire inside her building more to the point of exhaustion. The sensations flowing throughout her body unknowingly, spiraling. Elena's eyes shot open under the powerful force that caused her whole body to shake, throwing her blanket off in a sweaty fit.

"Morning!" Damon smiles, giving her a moment of clarity before dropping his head back down and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, soothing her.

"Well that's definitely one way to wake up." Elena gasps.

He smirks, nipping at her thighs, caressing every inch of her smooth skin as he pulls himself up to her level, teasing a kiss before pulling away and hovering above her, "Damon, one." he brags excitingly, motioning the number one with his index finger.

Elena shakes her head and sighs, brushing her fingers through the sweaty mess that was her hair, "Okay fine, but.." she hums, flipping them over and sliding down his body, her hands grazing his sides and coming to a halt at the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down, "You can't," smoothly stroking his shaft and closing her mouth over the head of member, sucking and swirling her tongue lightly before lifting her head back up from it and locking eyes with him as she continues, "Do the same methods.." slowly licking up his length, finishing her sentence with a pop of her lips, "Twice."

Waiting for Damon's response, Elena teases her way around his member, loosening her grip, blowing a cool breath against the tip and feeling him spring to life in her hands. Damon groans, "Challenge accepted."

A smirk crosses her lips as she drops her head back down, consuming all of him - deep throating was her specialty. Bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more each time, she pulls back up and swirls her tongue around the tip as she strokes his shaft harder.

Her choking noises doing wonders for Damon as she came back up again, gasping for air, her hands still working their magic.

Damon grunts, cupping his face with his hands. She knew he was close, he confirmed it without a word. Closing her lips over the head once more, sucking, tongue swirling, hands stroking.. Letting out one final hum from the back of her throat onto him, the vibrations from her mouth sending shock waves throughout his body, releasing into her mouth.

"Good morning indeed.." Damon gasps pulling himself up onto his elbows.

She crawls up beside him and grazes her hand against his cheek, pulling him to face her. Pressing a kiss to his lips, their foreheads fall together, "We're tied." she giggles.

Turning onto her back, she sighs and looks towards Damon again, "I'm hungry, you hungry?" she asks through a yawn and rolls off the bed, swiping Damon's shirt off the floor and putting it on, "Bacon?"

"Sounds good to me." he groans, rolling off the other side and pulling his boxers back on, weakily stumbling his way out the door behind Elena.

As they enter the kitchen Elena swipes a bowl of green grapes into her hands from the counter, popping one into her mouth while Damon immediately makes his way to the fridge, taking out a package of bacon.

"Never underestimate a guys love for bacon. They will always find each other." She cracks a smirk, holding her free hand to her chest and faking a sniffle.

"Well I guess you got your own breakfast, huh?" Damon jokes, pulling a pan out from the cupboard under the island counter.

Elena giggles as he places each strip of bacon into the pan, leaning over causing her shirt to ride up a bit and her butt to poke out from underneath.

"Mmm.." Elena moans quietly at the deliciousness that will soon be inside her.

But it wasn't as quiet as she thought as Damon pauses with a chuckle, "Hungry?"

Oops.

"Shut up." She hangs her head, trying to hide the blush that had creeped onto her cheeks.

Finally getting all of the bacon into the pan, Damon turned on the burner, the only thing left was waiting for the sizzle.

Elena popped another grape into her mouth but this time snipped it between her teeth, the juice spurting onto Damon.

"So it's gonna be like that?" He raised his eyebrows, putting the fork down.

Making his way over to her side of the island, Damon stood behind her. He traces his fingers up her body until settling a hand against her throat, pulling her back into him and holding her up as he dips a hand between her legs, teasing her clit with his fingers. Breathy moans escape her as he has her stuck there.

"You like that?" Damon whispers into her ear, increasing the pace of his fingers ever so slightly and tightening his grip against her throat.

Failing to get a word out, let alone breathe, Elena nods instead. She always another way to do or say something if she was more or less occupied.

Unfortunately their attention is quickly caught by the sizzle of the bacon.

"Cock block." Damon groans under his breath as he plants a quick kiss to Elena's forehead and releases her from his grip.

"Well that was rude." Elena adds, rubbing her throat. Damon picks up the fork and flips the pieces over.

Now caught in a trap of arousal, she knows what she wants to do but she also knows that she can't, unless she wants to get burned.

A spot of grease shoots out of the sizzling pan and onto Damon, "Ah! Fuck." He jumps back, he should be used to this by now.

"Don't. I got it." Elena swoons in, picking up a dry dish towel from the rack and dabbing his bare chest with it. Her eyes almost gloss over from how aroused she is and how he feels on her, his half naked body gleaming in front of her, taunting her. Elena removes the towel, replacing it with small kisses to his chest, soothing the sting with her tongue, pushing her hips smoothly into his.

Could this bacon be any more of a cock block at this point?

"You shouldn't be half naked when cooking bacon, Damon, you know this," she shakes her head at him, "Not that I'm complaining though." letting out a soft giggle she turns and moves away from him, backing herself up to the edge of the normal counter, lifting her hands to it and pulling herself up.

Finally finishing up, Damon turns the burner off. Assisting him, Elena opens one of the cupboards above her, reaches up and brings down two plates, handing them to him.

"Crispy." He sneers happily, tossing one into his mouth while the rest onto the plates and hands one to her.

She takes it out of his hands and sets it down beside her, pinching one between her fingers, and lifting it into her mouth, letting it hang there. She motions for Damon to join her.

"Are you trying to Lady and the Tramp me?" Damon cocks his head to the side, Elena nods excitedly. Has their relationship really come down to acting out Disney movies?

Damon rolls his eyes and walks over to her, instinctively placing both hands on her thighs as he lifts the other end of the bacon into his mouth and they both move in towards each other.

Their lips meet in a quick affair before being ripped away by the intangible thread.

Tasting each other on their lips even for just a second is enough for a fire to spark inside them. Elena wraps her legs around Damon's waist, pulling him closer into her, the bulge in his boxers pressing roughly against her uncovered core. They lock eyes for a moment as his hands slide up her thighs, softly squeezing before following up and cupping her face, their lips crash in a hard, passionate kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Damon's hands return to their original place at her thighs, inching upwards slowly, lightly thumbing her clit.

Unlocking her arms from his neck, she snakes them into his hair, aggressively ruffling through his dark curls before crashing down onto the counter, crying out as the pressure on her clit becomes more intense, blaming the orgasm Damon gave her less than an hour before.

Her moans muffled by Damon's lips, she couldn't help but pull away. Her body losing control, falling back onto the counter, her back colliding with the cool marble to relieve the pressure. Damon grabs her leg and straightens it, hiking it up onto his shoulder, spreading her out.

"Keep it there." He demands, inserting two fingers inside her.

He leans forward and grasps a handful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. Mouth hanging open, eyes slamming shut, she can barely hold on.

"Look at me." He tells her again as he adds another finger and pumps harder and faster. Elena's eyes flutter open and she tries her best to hold them on him.

She gasps, throwing her hands back to hold onto something but instead knocking a toaster to the ground. Oops.

Damon lets her head go and with his free hand picks up a piece of bacon from the plate sat next to them, feeding it to her, trying something new. A smile crosses her face, "You're an idiot." she moans.

"I know." He replies with such smugness.

Feeling her tighten up around him, Damon increases his pace, flicking her clit with his thumb roughly to help her ride out her orgasm, and put him in the lead. He chuckles to himself at that thought.

Elena throws her head back with a harsh groan and lifts herself up, rocking her hips around his fingers to get that last bit of relief as she releases onto his fingers.

Damon puts her leg down, helping her sit back up and holding her face in his hands. "Two." He smirks, kissing her.

She rolls her eyes and pushes him back playfully, carefully getting down from the counter and swiping the plate of bacon into her hands and leaving the room, waving her cute little ass at him as she goes.

A few hours later, sitting on the couch with one of his favorite books in hand, titled Gone With The Wind, Damon feels little droplets of water hitting him, as well as ruining the pages of his book. Closing the book he lifts his head to see Elena behind him, leaning over him, wearing nothing but a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower and this was her first stop?

Although, who was he to judge? He still hadn't changed out of his boxers from earlier that morning. Damon knew he had it coming sooner or later, their breakfast shenanigans only heightened Elena's arousal, enough for her to run off and take a cold shower for an hour or so, otherwise being subjected to an endless charade of sex. Who wouldn't love that?

"Whatcha doin'?" She asks, letting her hair flow freely.. dripping.

"Well, I was reading this," He tosses the book onto the coffee table and sighs, "But now I'm staring at a beautiful lady." He bats his eyes at her.

A small giggle involuntarily peaks its way from her lips, Elena grazes her hands up and down his chest before locking her arms together around his neck, taking in his musky scent as he does her.

"You smell.. Fruity." Damon sniffs, walking his fingers along her skin, Elena releases her grip, meeting his hands and interlocking their fingers together. Relaxing moment? Not so much.

In one swift move, Elena finds herself on Damon's lap. She takes a second to gather her thoughts and realize her surroundings but instead her attention is taken to where his hands are.

How can he be touching skin if she's wearing a towel?

Elena looks down at herself to find that in the midst of flipping her over, he also flipped the towel away.

"Damon!" She shrieks, attempting to cover herself.

"Elena!" He mocks her tone.

She rolls her eyes, she doesn't really care, this is nothing new to either of them. Elena shifts herself, her legs on either side of him, her naked body straddling him as she takes his face in her hands and kisses him, her intentions filled with need. That cold shower did nothing for her.

Distracted by her persistence, Damon breaks the kiss when he suddenly feels a slight breeze, knowing what's happened before he even looks down, he saves himself the trouble and pans up to see Elena smirking.

"What?" She asks innocently.

Revenge is a dish best served sexy, he thought, hands tracing her body delicately.

The feelings he gave her as his hands caressed her naked body were immense, Elena let out a soft moan under his touch as she began swaying her hips forward and back, her slit sliding against his length.

She knew in the back of her mind that she was likely to lose this round, she had wasted two methods in one when she jumped him in the bedroom, but really she didn't care.

Reaching her hand around, she litfs herself up slightly and places the head of his member to her entrance, pushing down.

"So fucking tight.." Damon groans, digging his nails into her hips as she rocks.

"You like that, baby? You like how you fit so perfectly inside me?" Her dirty talk game was strong and she was in control. Or so she thought.

Damon nods through a harsh groan, lifting his head up to face Elena he manages to pull himself up and her down into him, piercing her neck with his fangs, he sucked and sucked hard.

"Cheater." Elena whimpered, grasping onto his shoulders and pushing herself onto him harder. She wasn't scared that he would drink too much, hurt her, even kill her, he never went too far. Oddly enough they both liked the sting.

He releases her, kissing her with his blood stained lips.

Elena clenches purposely, dragging another harsh groan out of him.

"I want you so bad," She whispers into his ear, lifting herself up all the way and slamming back down, "I want to feel you, I want to taste you.. Show me, baby. Show me you want me."

Voice pleading, body shaking.. No longer able to hold on Elena's inner walls clench tightly, Damon's member throbbing at the gesture, both erupting in an earthquake of pleasure, screams echoing through the room.

"I think you just put me in the lead." Damon jokes, breathless.

Elena rolls off of him and lays her head on the arm of the couch, stretching her legs out over Damon.

"I think you won, because my boobs are too small to properly titty fuck you, remember?"

A smirk crosses his face, "Before we end this, I have one more thing to do. Since I win anyway, whart's the harm?"

She shrugs.

"Close your eyes." He tells her, moving towards the other end of the couch and picking something up, cradling it back to her. Must be good if he had to hide it.

Coming back to her, Damon places a hand on her leg closest to the back of the couch and holds it to it, spreading her legs.

Eyes still closed, Elena starts getting antsy until she hears a buzzing noise and her body begins to shake when the object is placed onto her sensitive core.

A vibrator.

Her eyes shoot open, he tells her not to move, but she can't help herself.

"I may or may not have taken a few trips to that sex store."

Damon flicks the tiny little switch on the side of it up a notch, the sensations getting more intense, more powerful.

Elena bites her lip to keep from screaming but a whine slips through her teeth anyway.

"I said don't move." Damon tells her again, spreading her slit with his fingers for direct pressure.

Pleas and begs the only thing she's able to let out now. Her mouth drops open and a hard moan breaks through in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

This is it, she's done for.

She slams her hands back on the arm of the couch, her nails tearing through the material as the pressure on her clit heightens.

"DAMON!" She screams, her juices squirting everywhere.

Satisfied, he removes the vibrator and turns it off, "That's me." He replies.

Elena turns onto her side and sighs heavily, "Nap time." She jokes.

"Not just yet." He sets the vibrator onto the table and pulls himself off the couch, whooshing upstairs and back down in seconds.

Gotta love being a vampire.

A clink of the kink bowl being placed onto the table and Damon reaches in.

His head shoots up, "It's a good thing you love being tied up," he tells her, "Break out the ropes and gags, ladies and gentleman."

Confused, Elena weakly snakes the paper out of his hands..

_R._

_Restraints. _

"I- Okay." She agrees, a wide smile crosses her lips. She crumples the paper in her hands and throws it to Damon, watching it bounce off his forehead.

She throws her hands up as if she just scored in basketball and giggles.

"Get ready." He warns.

"Bring it on." She challenges.

* * *

**Review for next chapter! **

**Sorry I took a bit longer with this one, I've been really busy the last week with my birthday and all. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Time for some bondage. Let's get kinky!**

**Follow me on Tumblr - ridingdamon**


	6. Chapter 6

The front door of the Salvatore house opens, Elena walks in sweaty but bundled up. It was chilly out and she had just returned from a jog.

"This will do just nicely." She hears a voice behind her, quick to the attack she doesn't see him but his voice lingers.

Her scarf rips away from her neck and is hastily tied around her mouth, gagging her. Arms held behind her back in a tight grip as if she's being arrested and she's forcefully shoved face first into the couch.

Fighting against her better impulses, only to lose, Elena throws in the towel for the time being. His weight on top of her preventing her from any escape, fighting back just meant harsher punishments, and they were both more than happy to oblige.

She shifts herself as best as she can onto her side, lifting her head up and looking into the eyes of the man she would soon from now on refer to as 'Master'.

Damon smirks as he remains on top of her, grabbing two lines of rope from the coffee table that he had placed there after she left, along with some other things, restraining her arms behind her back, leaving him free to continue. One around her elbows holding her arms together in place, the other her wrists.

_**Earlier - **_

_"So how do you want it?" Damon asks bluntly, crossing his arms, leaning against the hard frame of the doorway in the foyer as she sprints down the stairs in her sweat pants and a tank top, getting ready to go for her run. _

_"Surprise me." Elena replies as she makes her way into the kitchen, Damon following behind her. A smile crosses her lips, but Damon can't see it._

_He watches her grab a water bottle from the fridge and combs his fingers through his hair, almost nervously, eyes panning down her body, "You realize how dangerous those words are, right?"_

_"I'm aware," She glistens, turning around and spraying the water in her mouth before sauntering over to him and placing a quick peck to his lips, "Master."_

_He follows her to the door, almost like a lost puppy, Elena opens it and is just about to head out when something stops her. She spins around to her scarf being wrapped around her neck gently, "Forgot something." Damon reminds her with a flashy smile._

_A small giggle escapes her, she walks out, closing the door behind her._

**Now -**

Replaying her earlier words in her mind, she didn't realize just how daring they really were, but neither were complaining.

They may have been daring, but so was she, and she never wasted the chance.

It was one of the things Damon loved most about her.

Finally coming eye to eye, the serious dominating look on Damon's face fades into a smirk as his beautiful blues meet her darling browns, admiring the work he has done. Being taken by surprise was one of the things she loved the most, and seeing him standing tall over her, or sitting rather, caused a similar smirk to cross hers. The rush of it all sent a number of sensations throughout her body.

"You dirty little girl." He finally spoke, his voice dark yet full of intrigue as he pulls himself off her, off the couch and onto his feet.

Moving in front of her he leans down, his hand cupping her jaw and he looks coldly into her eyes. Elena knew exactly what he was referring to and there was no wiping the seduction off of her.

Lust quickly replacing seduction as she's met with a slap to the face. Her eyes doing what her mouth was unable to as she silently begs for more. There was nothing she didn't like.

They loved pushing each other to their limits, even a bit over, most times a lot over. They challenged each other, they loved every moment.

He wasn't gentle. Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulls her up into a sitting position, she can't move. Her upper body is confined, lower is free for the taking.

Settling down in front of her he rips her sweatpants off to reveal... nothing. No lace, no lingerie.. Just her in all her glory. She never liked wearing underwear. Too restricting she always said.

She didn't make it easy for him to stay in character but either way he was thrilled. It drives him crazy when he's not in control, much as it does her as she struggled against her restraints. Shit happens.

Damon reaches his hands under her ass and pulls her closer towards him, spreading her legs. Elena watched on, watched as he teased her with a cool breath against her core, swiping a finger over her clit just barely but enough for her to feel it.

_Shit._

"My turn baby." He says ever so softly.

And then the final test as he is no longer playing and licks his way up her dripping slit, closing his mouth over her clit and flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue before pulling away.

A small whine escapes her and her eyes slam shut, her body writhing under his touch.

He licks his lips of her juices, "You're soaked." he says again, raising his eyebrows.

She tries to speak but all that came out was "mmmfff". Some words managed to get through but it wasn't like they were super clear. Even if he did hear he purposely made her repeat them, or attempt to, until she just gave up.

He holds her legs open and drops his head back down, nipping at the smooth skin of her inner thighs, occasionally looking back at her.

Her reactions were the icing on the cake for him. She wasn't easy to overwhelm but Damon always proved her wrong on that.

"Keep your legs open." He shoots his first demand, inserting a finger inside of her, as well as placing his thumb over her clit, pumping in and out as he roughly massages the bud.

So far so good.

Two fingers.

Three.

Fou-

"MMNNGG" Elena whines as far as her gag will allow.

No longer able to hold her own to his words, she snaps her legs shut when the the attempt to add another finger is now seeled.

Harsh waves of pleasure fight to break through.

Curling into a ball at the edge of her stomach ready for take off, the fire shooting through her body coming to a hault in the same place they began only to do it all over again had Elena nearly falling off the couch.

In moments like these her hands would be moving through his slick black locks.

Or giving him an equal amount of pleasure.

Or her tongue would be in his mouth.

Or anything that didn't involve her being unable to touch him.

This was impossible.

"Open," He gives the side of her leg a good smack and she winces, "Or you don't come."

Elena's quick to follow his orders and an unexpected moan escapes through the barrier of the gag. The tone in his voice should not be turning her on this much but holy shit was he ever sexy when he was like this.

Just by looking at her he could tell there was a lot going through her head. Damon paused, turning around to the table and picking up one of the items he had placed there when she left for her run earlier, bringing it around to her. Elena's eyes widened.

"Or better yet. You two can be aquainted if you like."

They had used paddles before but they were not one of Elena's personal favorites. Elena shrugs her shoulders and Damon couldn't help but smirk, putting it back down on the table. She was too cute for her own good.

Although unable to use her hands, Elena had other things in mind.

Slumping down a little bit more into the couch and pushing herself out, she saw an opportunity for something she was tempted to protest.

As his fingers continued to pump, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm, Damon felt something pressing against him.

Interestingly enough, Elena's feet were rubbing against the crotch of his pants, stroking his member through them. This girl always had a Plan B.

Impressed by her motives, Damon increases his pace, removing his thumb from her clit and replacing with his tongue. The sudden change earns a hard groan out of Elena and her quiet, controllable moans become loud and uncontrollable as she arches herself up, body convulsing, releasing onto his fingers.

"Good girl." Damon removes his fingers and reaches up and unties the gag from her mouth, finally letting her breathe.

Nudging herself back up into a proper sitting position, a breathless Elena throws her head against the back of the couch, staring blindly at the ceiling before drawing back on Damon's voice as it picks up again.

"We're not done," They lock eyes again, a confused but daring look crosses her face, a blank look on his. "You misbehaved."

Before she could do anything, Damon grabs Elena by the hair, shoving her face first back into the couch, bringing her ass up in the air as he picks up the paddle and brings it down hard.

* * *

She couldnt begin to think of how red her ass would be by now. The stinging had finally gone away but the consequences of her actions stayed with her.

Paddles were harsh punishment but did she ever love it. She learned to.

The feeling of being overpowered was too much for her now as Elena's vampire instincts took over, breaking through the restraints and knocking Damon down onto the couch, getting on top of him meeting him with a hard kiss to his lips, her tongue begging for entry and releasing a soft moan when allowed it.

"Now that's not fair." Damon squeezes out in between kisses, but he never stopped her. Why would he?

Elena pulls away and rips his shirt off without a second thought, a smile crosses her lips as she's finally where she wants to be, "When do we ever play fair?"

Her eyes filled with lust, voice filled with need, she didn't care how obvious she was, she just wanted him.

"Elena-" He starts.

"You can go back to Master mode later, I just.. need this." She cuts him off with a finger to his lips, her voice fades out into nothingness and she meets him with another kiss, hands ruffling through his hair as if it was the last time she would ever see him.

Holy shit did she need to feel some control.

She drops her hand to the crotch of his pants, rubbing him roughly. The monster nearly breaking the zipper of his pants, begging to be let out.

Elena wastes no time unzipping his pants and getting them out of the way, continuing to position herself, holding onto his eyes as she slides down onto him until she's taken all of him in.

Damons eyes shoot open and Elena places her hands on his chest, sitting up and slowly pulling her shirt up and over her head. Fucking tease.

This is what she wanted.

This is what she needed.

They were both naked now. Skin to skin, she hovers an inch away from his face, a smirk crosses her lips as she rocks her hips harder and faster onto him.

An innocent face but oh she was anything but.

Damon loved how persuasive she was, how if she really wanted to she could get what she wanted. She proved that time and time again. But then again so did he.

Given their previous tactics she wasn't going to give in, even though she knew she would have to eventually. They always found a way around the rules to their games but always came up fair in the end.

Elena's hips rock, sway, they had picked up a rhythm and followed each others motions so smoothly and swiftly that it just felt so natural and amazing.

Damon's hands caress her body in a way that makes her feel like she's home. He feels so good on her, she feels so good on him. Fuck.

"Come on baby," Damon groans harder as she kicks up her pace again, "Show me how bad you want it."

Throwing her head back she lets out a scream that echoes through the whole living room. She bites her lip to hush the noises and drops her mouth to his, teasing a kiss before trailing her tongue to his neck and sucking on his sweet spot.

"I'm so close." Damon whispers with a swift smack to her possibly bruised ass.

"Me too." Elena replies, shallow breaths surfacing now between every word spoken.

They can feel it, feel each other. There's no more holding back.

Elena's legs squeeze shut, Damon's nails dig into her hips.

Waves of intensity rush out without warning, clashing together in a fit of endless pleasure.

_BOOM._

Embracing their new surroundings, they find themselves on the floor, breathless laughter breaking out between the two as they lay beside each other.

This wasn't the first time their mutual orgasms caused them to fall of the bed or couch.

"We're not done." She mocks his earlier dom voice, but this time in a much weaker tone as she crawls over to him.

Pulling herself on top of him again, she places small kisses down his body, coming to her final destination and taking his member into her mouth, sucking up the juices left behind, tasting them both on her tongue.

"Mmmm.." She moans mindlessly, giving him a seductive smile and licking her lips. "That took a lot out of me.." She jokes, falling down beside him.

_Thank fuck for being vampires, _Damon thought. _They don't stay down for long. _

"I'm gonna go take a shower," He jolts up, pulling himself to his feet and eyeing her. Elena stares at him confused, "So are you." He finishes, turning towards the stairs.

"Yes, Master." She giggles, following his lead.

* * *

Stepping into the large walk in shower, Damon turns on the water, staying out of the line of fire until it heated up.

Elena watches on, waiting.

Moments later, Damon peers out from behind the now fogged up glass and extends his hand for her.

Elena drops her robe, rendering completely naked once again as she steps inside, their fingers interlocking, pulling each other closer as their lips connect under the hot water falling onto them.

Damon gently pushes her up against the wall, trailing his lips down her neck, his member finding it's way hard against his stomach.

Hands still in each others he moves them slowly up the wall and over her head, suddenly hearing a _click_ and his hands leave hers, brushing over her skin and grazing down her body.

Elena fades back into reality, realizing what just happened but at the same time can't help but crumble under his touch. The mind numbing feeling of his lips, his teeth, _fuck it his everything_, drowning all his attention on that sweet spot on her neck, sending her into a craze, the shower wasn't the only thing making her wet. Each kiss, each nip or lick dragging the sexiest sounds out of her giving Damon the cue to keep going. He knew his way around her body very well.

"Damon.." Elena whimpers.

She lifts her head up the best she can to take in the reality of what was flowing through her imagination to find her wrists locked in handcuffs. And it wasn't as if she could get out of this one so easily, unless she wanted to break the shower.

"You know," Damon finally speaks up, pressing one last kiss to her hickied neck before moving back up slowly, his lips dragging against her skin, his hands going wherever they wish, "I can do anything I want to you," His voice fades into a sharp whisper as he leans into her ear, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Bring it on." Elena challenges.

Deadly words to say to Damon Salvatore.

Deadly words to come from Elena Gilbert.

Elena smirks at the reaction she brought to his face, reaching out and grasping his lower lip between her teeth, earning a groan from him.

"I may not be able to use my hands, but I can sure use other things." She raised an eyebrow.

Damon shook his head with a laugh. _Yes she could. _

He drops his hand between her legs, lightly trailing over her clit before reaching under and pulling her leg up, holding it to his side as he pushes up, entering her.

"You're so fucking tight.." He groans, dropping his forehead to hers as he slowly moves inside her, rocking his hips in sync with her, hitting her clit perfectly and taking more and more each time.

She might've laughed had she not been rather distracted by how turned on she was. She didn't think it was so much that she was tight, but that he was so huge. "Mmm.." She lingered out, letting herself go as he tended to both of her breasts. Taking her ass in his hands, he pulls her into him until the space between them had been closed, groaning as he thrusted more deeply. He was definitely doing something right.

Elena sucks in a breathe, "You're so fucking huge." She shoots back, her thoughts surfacing. Mouth dropping open, she pulls her forehead away from his and drops her head against the cool marble that he has her up against.

A small smile graces his lips despite himself. He presses his lips back to hers, their tongues doing dances in each others mouths, he angles his hips to hit a deeper spot inside of her. A low growl escapes the back of his throat the deeper he gets, his nails digging into her ass.

It was one of the most passionate kisses they had shared all morning and Elena's mouth was unwilling to let go of his, moans muffled by their lips. As her body rose and fell in sync with his thrusts, Elena couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here. Bondage or not, she loved it.

Damon increases his pace slightly, his hand dropping between her legs to massage her clit with his thumb, helping to ease her towards her end game.

The added attention to her clit sent Elena over the edge, like she wasn't already standing on the edge anyway, letting go onto him and her open mouth against his lips pauses. Her head fell back against the wall again drawing out the intense feeling as long as possible.

Damon's lips found her neck as her walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own release. His hands fell against the wall, steadying himself, and her as best he could as the orgasm shot through him. He grazed his lips over her sweet spot that he had been teasing on her neck as he gently moved in and out of her.

The fire between them burned hotter, fighting to keep calm.

The water hitting them at a perfect peak, Damon had snuck the chance to change the pressure of it. It was no longer hot but cool, soothing them both. They had created their own heat, adding more seemed like torture.

"Damon.." She moaned out in a hum as she came down from her high slowly, his continuing thrusts making the fire in her veins linger perfectly. Eventually it stopped, but that didn't stop her as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him into her.

Reaching around he unlocks her legs from him, pulling out of her and letting out a small grunt, meeting her with a hard kiss to her lips.

"I fucking love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She replies.

An uncomfortable look suddenly settles on her face, "Can you, uh.." She looks up, shuffling at the restraints and Damon lets out a laugh, raising his hands and freeing her.

A smile crosses her lips and she takes his face in her hands, holding him, caressing him. It was as if she had been deprived of his touch forever.

Her fingers curl into his wet hair, moving through slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck, making it seem like she was going in for a kiss but once he leaned in she jumped back and kissed his nose instead.

Damon pouts as she pushes passed him with a giggle and steps out of the shower, rubbing her wrists a litle bit before swiping the towel that was hanging over the door and wrapping it around her. He follows her lead.

"I'm not gonna like, step into a bear trap when I walk in the bedroom am I?" she crosses her arms, trying to hide back a smile, "Any more tricks you got for me?"

He shrugs his shoulders and places his hands on her hips, playfully pushing her into their bedroom, "It wouldn't be fun if I gave it away now would it?" He growls.

"For you." She sneers, head butting his chest cutely. "But I know what would be fun."

Damon cocks his head to the side, unsure on whether he should ask the million dollar question, but her cheeky smile peaks his interest.

"What?" He finally asks, baring a groan.

"Fucking me outside. Well, me fucking you outside. Either or really." She bites her lip, placing something in his hand.

He opens his palm and finds a folded piece of paper. _Curiosity killed the cat? _Try about 50 cats at this point, but doesn't open it just yet. He fixes his eyes on her as she stares back at him. This girl wins for best poker face tonight.

He unfolds the paper, a smirk forces it's way onto his face as he looks up at her again.

_P_

_Public sex_

"Remember when we fucked behind that bar and one guy almost caught us?"

"Vividly."

* * *

**_Oooooooh shit. _**

**_Where do you want them to fuck? I'm open to suggestions for this. _**

**_Parking Lot? _**

**_Bar? _**

**_LET ME KNOW HERE; Tumblr - ridingdamon_**

**_Sorry for being so late with this, the TVD finale drained me._**

**_REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER xo_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing!" Elena shrieks through a giggle, biting her lip to keep quiet.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon sneers, beating his odds against her.

Elena's hands were in the middle of swiping some chocolate sauce off one of the shelves in the lonely isle of the grocery store, scrambling around when Damon came up behind her, his hands deciding to swipe something else.

"Damon, we're in a grocery store! Wait til we get outside or something." Elena gasps, jumping away from him but his free hand wraps around her and pulls her back, lips dropping to the back of her neck, scruff brushing against her.

"But this is so much more fun." He whispers in her ear, pulling them both back against the wall, in a way hiding themselves from passerbyers and dipping his fingers lower into her pantieless shorts, lightly stroking her clit, "You know the rules, Elena."

_Now he decides to play by the rules_, she thought.

Her head jumps from one end of the isle to the other, no one is around, well, none around them at least. They passed some people a few isles down but they probably weren't gonna be coming down this way. Hope is a dangerous thing.

She lost her balance at one point, her legs wobbling and giving away from the shocking sensations brooding through her but she quickly brought herself back up.

Damon knew how to work the volume. He knew far too well how to keep her quiet or make her moan loud and proud if he wanted to, and he teased that.

Hitting the right spots, Elena bit back a hard moan, she quickly went red, her face held a bright blush in hopes no one could hear them and every time she pulled her hand to her mouth to stop herself, Damon pulled it back down.

"I want you to come, right here, and I want to hear you." His voice rough, switching it up and inserting two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out fast and hard.

"Damon-" She's so passed pulling away or pushing him off now, she drops her hand to his and moves with him, showing him how she wants it.

A smirk crosses his lips as her noises become louder but she tries her hardest to choke them back. He was surprised her mouth wasn't bleeding with how hard she was biting back.

"Let go, baby. Don't hold back." He tells her again.

Well, fuck.

Her head falls back, mouth drops open and Damon _knows_, he can feel it, the thrill of getting caught was more than a turn on for them. Quickly bringing his free hand up, he closes it over her mouth, her noises faint, moans and whimpers muffled by him as she releases onto him. Of course he wasn't going to let the world hear her, only he was allowed to hear those wonderful noises that only he could pull out of her.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He slides his hand out of her shorts slowly, just barely grazing over her clit and slides them up to her mouth, "Taste it." He demands.

Elena welcomes his fingers into her mouth, licking up the juices she left behind on him. A smug smile finds its way onto his lips as she turns around to face him, lowering his hand and leaning in to place a kiss to his peached lips.

It's like hot potato, only with an orgasm.

"Mmm.." Elena moans softly, brushing a hand through her hair, finding her way back to reality.

Their original task finally coming back into view as Damon reaches around and picks up the chocolate sauce and tosses it into the cart.

"That could come in handy for later." He raises his eyebrows at her.

Memories flash, breaking through the barrior of one of their 'experimental' times together of Damon pouring chocolate sauce on a naked Elena and licking up every drop off her body. Sure, they were drunk, but there was not one regret of that night. They haven't done it since but it was no secret the thought was in play for the both of them.

She can't help but giggle, "Yes, yes it could."

After paying for their items, Elena realized she forgot something. Telling Damon to go ahead, she would catch up with him outside. Every time she came here she would always grab some of her favorite chocolate, they didn't have it anywhere else and regardless of Damon always being against it, being a health nut and all, she ignored him.

She ran down the familiar isle and swiped a couple of them, wasting no time in sprinting back to the counter. All she wanted was to get out of there, to get back to Damon. Compelling everyone in front of her to let her through, sharing a few laughs with the cashier as she was bagging her stuff and then making her way out the door and to the car.

As she gets closer to the car her smile fades when she sees he's not there, or anywhere for that matter.

"Damon?" She calls for him - nothing.

It's not like she could let herself in the car to wait for him, it was locked and he had the keys. And besides Elena, the car was his baby.

"Give me all your money!" She suddenly hears a voice behind her, hands grabbing her. Nearly jumping out of her skin from the surprise of it all she drops her bags, extracts her fangs in defense and spins around ready to go, only to realize it's her boyfriend.

"You're an ass." She glares, sinking her fangs back in and releasing her clenched fists from his shirt.

Damon frowns, "How unfortunate." he replies, pinching both sides of his shirt and lifting it up, looking down at the newly made holes in it that she unknowingly struck.

Her eyes follow and she bites her lip nervously when she sees her own doing.

"Well that's not a problem." She smirks, gripping both sides of his shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying every which way. "There, solved." She continues, panning up and down his body.

"Well if that's not a problem," He raises his eyebrows, seductively trailing his fingers up to the crook of her cleveage friendly t-shirt and ripping it open, "Then I guess that isn't either." He teases.

The purple lace of her bra peaking out of her half torn shirt.

The sunlight dimmering down now as afternoon fades into evening, the parking lot empty aside from one or two cars parked ways away from them.

Elena still wasn't over their earlier rendevue, and if it was any indication neither was Damon.

The fire inside her sending shockwaves all throughout her body, burning, needing, longing for his touch, she just couldn't get enough.

Distractions getting the best of her she quickly found herself backed up and pinned against the car with nowhere to go. Not that she would.

Inspecting the parking lot for any wandering eyes, confirming they were safe.

Almost everyone had left.

Her shallow breaths magnify. His lips on her neck drive her to new high.

The darkness settling in on them, as if they're hidden under the moonlight, invisible.

He stops, unlocking the doors of the camaro and ripping the rest of her shirt off, pulling her into him with a hard kiss before they climb into the backseat.

Closing the door behind them, they hopped into the back of the camaro. Not giving Damon any time to even properly get comfortable, she grabs the open collar of his shirt and pulls him down next to her, reaching one leg over him and pulling herself on top of him, settling into his lap.

"Much better." She heaves a breathy sigh.

Damon smirks, the sound just barely reaches him with how low it is but her voice alone was clue enough that she wasn't playing any games.

Her hands still fixed on his shirt, she pushes it off his shoulders and tosses it in the front seat, grazing her hands down his half naked body and unbuckling his belt as their lips meet again.

Snaking the belt out of the loops, she tosses it wherever it would land. The search for their clothes afterwards would be a mess but neither of them cared about that.

Lips attached, tongues entwined, Elena began slowly rocking her hips against him, feeling his member extend in it's confined prison, pressing into her.

Damon's hands tore through the rest of her shirt, exposing the purple lace bra that somehow sent him in a small frenzy. All he could think about was the matching thong she had bargained along with it while they were shopping, not so much able to wear it anymore from the fact that he had destroyed them by ripping them off of her with his teeth the first day of having it.

The thought made him chuckle against her lips, causing Elena to pull back, but still fidgeting with his pants, "What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Just the not-so-matching-anymore underwear that goes with.. this." He slips his fingers underneath her bra clasp that sits in the front rather than the back and snaps it open, her breasts jiggling away in front of his eyes, only his are still on hers.

"Ah, yes. Those." She bites her lip, as if her own memory of that night comes flashing back. "I barely got to wear them for more than an hour." She puts on a fake frown, swiping her index finger under his chin while holding his gaze.

"Well you managed to stain them to the point of no return, so what was the harm?" He replies, pinching the straps in between his fingers and folding them down her shoulders, coming to a hault at her elbows.

She shakes her head, playfully slapping him as she lets her bra fall the rest of the way.

Hearing a click as she finally manages to bust through the button of his jeans, Elena slides her hand inside and takes his member in her hand, gently stroking him.

They manage to hold their longing, needy looks well but here's no hiding the smirk that lingers on his lips as Damon watches Elena writher on top of him.

"I want it." She whispers into his ear.

Nails harshly trailing down the front of her body, leaving marks in its wake, his hands fall to her waist and grip each side of her shorts, Elena leans back and arches herself slightly, assisting him as he pulls them off.

Ask and you shall receive, he thought.

Their foreheads fall together as Elena lifts herself up, positioning herself and pushing down slowly onto his hard member and they finally become one. With each sway of her hips she pushes against him harder.

Hands resting on her hips, he slides them up to her back and without warning, shifts himself, rolling over and pinning her down on her back as he gets on top of her.

The thirst for control, for dominance, was never too far behind them.

Elena welcomes his weight on top of her, reaching down in between them and pushing his pants off the rest of the way.

Skin to skin, there was nothing separating them anymore.

She looked up at him, her eyes practically pleading. Grasping a hand around his member once again she leads him to her entrance.

"Please.." She whimpers. Damon hovers over her with a smirk, teasing the head of his member up and down her slit. The amount of teasing was unbearable, especially since he had already been inside of her.

"Do you deserve it?" He coaks, his voice taunting.

She nods her head incoherently, her silent pleas urging him to victory as he plunges into her with an exceeding thrust. He needed this as much as she did but he knew to not dare admit defeat.

He takes her wrists in his hands and traps them down into the seat, but his restraints were no match for her as much as her neck was no match for his fangs as he sinks them deep into her skin.

He wasn't going to get the upper hand any more than he was already, she thought. She rips her hands free of his and closes them around him, nails digging into his back.

The intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain burned through both of them while they both grew weaker, but the pace of Damon's thrusts increased immensely with each helping of blood he drained. Elena's quiet moans magnified into screams. His blood stained lips pressing against hers in a rough, passionate kiss.

Slowly regaining her strength, the ability to overthrow him is put to the test, extending her reach and flipping them over, thrusting her hips in sync with his.

The reflection of the street lights flare through the fogged up windows, relishing in the spark of their fantasies.

"Is that all you got?" Damon challenges, hands in their original place on her hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Elena raises her eyebrows, quickening her pace and leaning down to him, scraping her fangs along his skin and licking up the blood in her path as she watches him heal.

Damon's grunts and the desperate gasps for breath as his mouth drops open are enough for her to continue as she arches her back and pushes onto him more roughly.

She presses her lips gracefully to his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling outwards before snapping back. The smallest grunt telling her she's doing her job right.

From underneath, he shifts himself a little bit, enough to get a better edge, propping her up slightly and giving it all he's got.

As she tightened up around him, it felt amazing. She was so close, so was he. They fell together perfectly, which only made it that much better. "Damon!" She called out, his name sounding like a song on her tongue. One he wanted to hear over.. and over again.

Her blood boiling inside of her, Elena pushes harder. The last few pumps sending immense pleasure through her entire body and straight to her core, the fire flowing through her veins, erupting onto him. There's no such thing as gentle with them.

The pressure from hers sent Damon into his own frenzy. Her hands resting on his chest felt like they were clawing their way to freedom, his on her hips almost breaking through the skin.

The intensity between them crying out into the night.

They lay quiet with each other for a moment before Damon speaks up, "I think I need a drink.." He huffs with a laugh.

Elena's head comfortably resting on his chest, that is until he starts laughing and his chest starts bouncing, along with her head, causing her to laugh as well.

"Me too." She replies, pulling herself up and rummaging the car for their clothes.

"Let's go to The Grill." He suggests.

"We may need to stop at home really quick. I can't exactly go to The Grill with no shirt now can I?"

"You could but it wouldn't work out too well."

Going in to playfully slap him, Damon grabs her hand mid swing and pulls her into him, placing a soft kiss to her lips and then loosening his grip.

Point Salvatore.

Grabbing the clothes that were still able to be worn, they put them on and hopped into the front seat, Damon started the car and they were off.

_2 hours later. _

Elena enters The Grill alone, Damon, unfortunatley, had to take care of some business at home and told her to go ahead and he would show up later.

She slides into their usual booth and orders two burgers, not knowing how long the wait would last but just as well knowing if she had to she could probably eat Damon's and he could just order another one if it came down to it. The thought of shoving so much food inside her was nauseating, even if she was a vampire and could always make room for more, sometimes it just didn't happen.

"Two? You must be hungry." She hears a familiar voice behind her.

Looking up she catches eyes with Matt, who snakes the seat beside her, originally for Damon.

"Very funny. It's for Damon." She cocks her head with a quirky smile.

"Damon, huh? Are you sure you're not just using that as an excuse to stuff your face?"

"Matt.."

"I'm kidding, chill. Gotta get back to work."

They hug and he stands up, making his way back behind the bar and tending to the customers

_Where the hell is Damon? _

Sucking down her first glass of water didn't help anything either. _Need to pee. Need to pee. Need to pee._ It wasn't long before Elena stood up and sprinted towards the bathroom.

Emerging from one of the stalls happily, there was no better feeling than an empty bladder. She stands in front of the mirror, splashing water in her face to cool herself down.

Not a minute later the bathroom door swings open causing Elena to gasp, she spins around and comes face to face with a mysterious man in black.

"When did you get here?" She quickly calms down, asking him confused.

"A few minutes ago." Damon responds, holding his stance in the doorway.

"And how did you know where I was?"

"Booth in the back. Two uneaten burgers. Empty glass. Didn't take a genious to figure it out, Buffy." He pauses. "I also may have asked Matt."

Elena's furrowed brows fade into a half smile as she looks him up and down.

Damon walks towards her slowly, backing her up until she was against the wall, his body pressing to hers.

His hand falls against the wall as he leans closer into her, swiping his tongue over her ear. "So, come here often?" He teases.

Elena can't help but laugh as he leans out with a smile and she turns to face him, trying to contain her laughter, "You're such an idiot." Grabbing onto the collar of what is now the second shirt he's had to change into today, she pulls him in and claims his lips.

"I missed you." He groans into her mouth as Elena grips his shirt tighter and pushes off, pinning him against the opposite wall.

"Oh yeah? How much?" She whispers roughly.

"Let me show you." He replies in a hush. The tone of his voice sends her eyes darting back into her head.

Elena pulls her hands away and they quickly hurry into the last bathroom stall.

The door locks behind them and she finds herself back against the wall, they exchange cute smiles before their lips connect in a fit of hot, rough, passion.

Practically forcing herself to detach from his lips, she shimmies her shirt up and over her head, tossing it in Damon's face before he throws it to the ground. Snaking her thumbs inside her cute little mini skirt, she extends the sides out and drops it to her ankles, kicking it to the side.

Being that it was only hours since they last saw each other, the fire was just itching to be lit once more as Damon began pressing open mouthed kisses along her jawline and down to her neck, biting down hard on that sweet spot.

Elena's hands grasp onto his shoulders for dear life to keep herself up, god knows her legs are just seconds away from giving with how well Damon knew his way around her body.

Practice makes perfect. Although he never needed practice.

So many thoughts racing through her mind, unable to hold onto just one as his lips, tongue, teeth claim her body, his fingers dropping between her legs and teasing her clit lightly.

Imprints of her nails began to seeth into his arms, managing a second to even organize her thoughts, Elena pushes off the wall and whooshes him onto the closed toilet seat, arms around his neck, hips rocking against him. She needed it.

But in the midst of her plan, Damon catches her, abusing his vamp speed and spinning her around, pushing her back to the wall, this time she was facing it.

He brushes her hair behind her ear to get a clear shot, "I thought I said let me show you." He whispers.

"I'm sorry." She replies.

Damon unbuttons his pants and lets them fall to his ankles, in a way copying her. With the head of his member resting against her entrance now, he began to tease her more, stroking it back and forth and over her clit causing her body to twitch.

His fingers tracing small lines up and down on her back, making their way up her shoulders and into her hair, grabbing as much into a ponytail and pulling her head back into him so she could listen.

"You're going to do everything I tell you to do" He tells her, his voice a low growl.

Elena smirks, "And what if I don't?"

He reaches a hand around her neck and slowly tightens his grip, the air being sucked out of her, "You don't, you get punished."

An involuntary moan escapes her at his response and she nods.

He positions her to his liking, arching her back out a little bit and pushing up, entering her gently. Elena chokes back a small gasp as he begins to thrust.

"Tell me you're mine, Elena."

She smiles at his demand. "I'm yours, Damon" she moaned quietly.

"You're what?" he says again, slowing down his pace, teasing her.

"I'm yours!" she cries louder, trying her hardest not scream.

"Good girl" he replies in approval, giving her ass a nice smack and increasing his thrusts harder and faster at every turn, Elena's moans getting louder through each one.

The earlier stresses of her body weakening her as her walls begin to clench and his body writhes at the tightness forming around his member.

"Fuck, Elena, you feel so good on me!" he groans, his other hand falling against the wall to maintain his balance.

"You feel so good _in_ me!" she encourages, lifting her leg up higher to the wall, giving him a better and deeper path, one he was more than willing to take.

Close to letting go, voices suddenly fill the room. Damon's hand is quick to cover her mouth, muffling her sounds. Slowing his pace down, his thrusting more gentle now, he brushes the hair out of her face and softly nibbles on her ear.

"Can't have you screaming and giving us away." He leans in and whispers into her ear, "Or do I have to punish you, baby?"

His words were like a trigger; a ticking time bomb. Elena refused to let whoever those people were ruin the moment. If she couldn't say it, she was sure as hell going to show it. Her hands hit the wall hard as if she were on a mission and pushed herself onto Damon, her moans disguised by deep, heavy breaths under his palm.

They listen as the door opens and slams shut, the voices stopped and they were alone again. Damon takes his hand away from Elena's mouth and she exhaled a hard breath.

"Come for me, Elena." he tells her, picking up his pace once more.

_Holy shit. _

The rumbling of the fire settled in her stomach, waiting for approval to bust through and send them over the edge and into oblivion got it's wish as it flowed through Elena's body, causing her to bite down on her lip hard, blood dripping down her mouth as she released onto him.

The tightness of her and the intensity of her orgasm cracked Damon like a whip and he spiraled just as hard. It was a miracle they were still standing.

Damon falls to the wall beside her and slides down, resting on the cold floor and she follows his lead.

Through heavy breaths, Damon reaches his hand around and caresses her cheek, his index finger sliding under her chin and turning her to face him, meeting her with a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiles, "This is fun."

Damon nods, "Now let's grab our burgers and go home so I can find out how I'm going to fuck you next."

"Deal." She replies with a breathy laugh as they pull themselves up off the wall and gather their clothes.

* * *

"Babe!" Elena hears Damon call from upstairs.

Elena, laying on the couch in just one of Damon's t-shirts that fall just above her knees, jumps up and hurries into their bedroom only to see a naked Damon sprawled out on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She giggles, leaning in the doorway.

"Come here." He tells her.

Intrigued, she enters the room and slowly makes her way towards the bed. No idea what he's doing or what he has planned, if anything.

She stands at the edge of the bed and asks again. Before she knows it, she's on her back with him on top of her.

"Damon-" She gasps.

"Ah ah ah.." He shushes her, placing one finger to her closed lips, "You're gonna have to get used to this."

Raising an eyebrow confused, she still doesn't understand.

Damon pulls out a piece of paper from the side table and opens it for her, he started early. She overlooks the words on the paper and purses her lips.

_M_

_Missionary_

"One of the less kinky kinks, but I can still show you what I'm made of." He smirks, "And you know I can."

A slight blush creeps onto Elena's face. Yes she does.

* * *

_***Review for next chapter* **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried some of the suggestions I got, would love to know what you think :)**_

_**I'm open to suggestions as well.**_

_**Thinking about switching it up a little bit next, let's see how it plays out. **_


End file.
